1. Field
The present invention relates a length measurement method and a device of the same, more particularly, to a ranging-principle applied length measurement method and a device of the same.
2. Related Art
When taking physical exams, height is a required measurement in order to calculate body mass index (BMI). However a conventional height measurement device using physical element (e.g. a plate) to determine a head height. In order to be adaptive for different heights, the conventional height measurement device is usually gigantic in size and therefore is not suitable for carrying. On the other hand, the conventional height measurement device can only measure one subject at a time and is time-consuming when measuring multiple subjects.